The Princess an the dance contest a sequel by faith tejada
by Elsa Forst
Summary: This story is about what happens next in the sleeping princesses life. After being awakened by her handsome prince an living happily ever after, the jealous fairy returns to seek a little revenge. by preventing the two of them from entering the dance contest in the Renaissance fair. luckily they have a little magic of their own. to help stop him!


7/9/2016

The Princess and the Dance Contest!

 **A sequel by Faith Tejada**

 **Plot**

 **16 Years ago a mean/ jealous fairy cast a spell on a fair princess who loved to dance and have fun with her friends. Yet thanks to the handsome prince the spell was broken and they all lived happily ever after! or so we thought cause ten years from, now the wicked Fairy returns to seek a little revenge on the princess by challenging her an the prince to a dance off. If he wins there's no telling what will happen-**

 **Can the princess and her love win this challenge?**

 **What kind of sneaky scam will the jealous fairy be cooking?**

 **Just open up the book and let the Story begin!**

"Once upon a time, in a Faraway kingdom, their lived a prince and a princess who were Wed." they were very happy to be with each other for always. During their time alone together, on their "Honey Moon!" the princess was teaching her husband some new Irish dance moves. Because they were planning to enter a dance contest that was being held in next week's Renaissance Fair.

"Boy did they want to show off their best!"

Suddenly a jealous fairy appeared out of nowhere. He heard all about the dance contest coming up and he plans to enter it as well just so he can show the entire kingdom who's the best dancer of all. Yet with those two entering, he knew he didn't stand a chance. The princess recognized him from long ago she knew that fairy was the same one who put her in an eternal slumber an if it wasn't for her prince, she might have stayed that way. The fairy walks up to them and says,

"So my dear you're finally awake, and you've got quite the man!"

"What do you want fairy?" questioned the prince,

"Oh nothing much, I just thought I'd pop by and say congrats to the two of you!" The Fairy fibbed,

"So you're not here to cast a spell on me again?" asked the princess,

"Oh no, in fact I would like to give you something special" he said

"I do not accept gifts from strangers especially not from naughty creatures like you!" the princess said looking a bit afraid,

"This isn't just any gift, this is a special gift!" the Fairy assured her,

And with a wave of his wand, he made a music box appear before them. He explains to them:

"This music box is gifted with beautiful music, when you play it your heart will feel so free to dance and sing. You can imagine anyplace you want to go. Do whatever you want to do!"

The princess didn't ever think the fairy was going to be nice to her because he was jealous of her dancing. But then again he did seem to be sorry, so she agreed to accept the fairy's gift which she was certain she would never use! Then in an instant flash the fairy flew off, an as he did he softly cackled. Something told the prince that this was just the beginning of a new royal scheme the fairy was hatching. So he told his wife that he would put the music box away some place where it will be locked away safely.

Two days later in the castle dance hall, the princess was doing some warm up stretches while waiting for her beloved to finish His Royal duties he had to attend to. Just as she was getting into her leg warm ups, she heard something rustling in the closet and decided to check it out. It looked a bit scary but she wasn't afraid. In fact she was very brave because to face the dark all you need is a little light. From there in the dark corner, she saw the music box. somehow it fell out of its hiding place. The princess then picked up the music box & tried to put it back. but just then she noticed the inscriptive writing on top of it. She took it to the dance hall and placed it on the table the princess then read the inscriptive writing which said:

"Magic Music box with this incantation, Play your music in this location"

An instantly the music box opened & began playing music. It was so wonderful that the princess started dancing to it. As the princess danced her mind began to take her somewhere else, she imagined that she was in a valley that was filled with flowers and butterflies. She twirled and twirled as the butterflies flew around her surrounding her with their beautiful colors. As the butterflies flew back up, the princess twirled along with them. Taking her up into the air then she did an arabesque and got right back down then she took a bow. While coming back to reality, she noticed that she was catching a few minutes of her breath. The music box then started up again playing another stream of music and the princess began dancing to it.

Meanwhile, the prince went to go see "The kind helpful enchantress" who was in her castle workshop researching magical musical spells. When she saw him come in she asked,

"How may I be of service to you your majesty?"

The prince began explaining his story about what happened during the day of their honeymoon an when he told her about the fairies gift, she was shocked and surprised. For she remembered a rare magical musical item she was reading about in her book. It was a magical music box that plays powerful melodies nonstop. Whoever listens to its music, will be under its imaginable power. It will make you dance nonstop.

"This was a terrible thing!" the prince though

Imagine all that nonstop dancing. It takes a lot right out of you!

Just then the prince & enchantress heard strange music coming all the way from the dance hall. It was the music box no doubt!

"Oh no!" cried the prince

For he remembered that he hid the music box in the dance closet and his wife the princess doesn't know about its strange magic, if she's under its powerful music she's in real trouble!

Quickly the enchantress searched through her spell book for an antidote to undo the spell of the music box. As for the Prince he rushed off through the Castle hall before she could tell him the answer! So along with her spell book, the enchantress raced off after him.

When the prince got to the dance hall, he saw his wife dancing to the magic of the music box. Only she didn't notice that he was there because the music made her feel like she was somewhere else.

"The fairy wasn't kidding when he said the music takes you anywhere!"

The prince new he had to do something or his love will be dancing nonstop, there was only one thing to do and that was to face the music. The prince flicked off his cape an began to twirl on one leg then he leaped into the air and landed on one leg right in front of his girl, the princess looked an saw that her love was reaching out to her. The Prince asked:

"My love, shall we dance?"

The princess took his hand and said,

"We shall!"

As they got together, the music box started playing romantic waltz music which was very slow yet very beautiful. They imagined that hundreds of citizens where watching um dance an enjoying themselves. it almost felt so unbelievable. As they danced, the music started to get a little bit faster. the prince and princess where now following the time speed of the music as it got faster than ever before.

At the end of the waltz music, the prince and princess started to catch a few more minutes of their breath. An just when the music box was about to start up again, out of nowhere appears "the kind helpful enchantress." an with wave of her wand she begins to cast a spell to close the magical music box,

"This nonstop dancing must now end, stop with the music and descend."

An instantly the music box closed back up. After all that tiresome dancing, the princess collapsed into her beloveds arms.

The enchantress waved her wand again transporting them to the abandoned spring lake cottage that was very deep in the forest, where they were safe. The Prince tucked his beloved in bed to rest. An as the princess slept, the music from the fairy's gift flowed through her head. In a shocking surprise the princess awakened finding herself in a strange place with her prince.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" he asked

"Oh, where are we my beloved?" the princess asked

"Don't worry my Friend, where in a safe cottage." The kind enchantress assured her.

She explained to them that she moved them to the spring lake cottage because it was the only secretive place where that Naughty Fairy couldn't find them and listen in on their conversations! The enchantress then waves her magic wand.

"Hocus Pocus!"

"An before the prince and princess's eyes a poster appeared, it talked about the Renaissance fair's dance contest that was being held on the fourth day!" They both now know that the fairies gift was a trick to prevent them from entering!

"That was not right!" they thought, everyone should feel free to dance not because they're the best but because it makes them feel good!

The kind helpful enchantress did not want that fairy to get away with this scheme, so she helped them make a plan. One that would give the fairy exactly what he wanted!

In another room the prince began to write a letter to the announcer of the dance contest, the letter then had been sent by carrier pigeon. When the announcer received the letter he was sad. For the Prince and Princess are unable to attend. While reading the letter the announcer did not notice that the jealous fairy had been listening in, this news excited him for he was sure to win the contest and be victorious. Just bye chance he left without even hearing the rest of the prince's letter. Filling in for them will be "Two Specialists dancers of the Mysterious Masquerade!"

The letter said they are professional dancers who practiced for many years and they've been waiting for a long time to enter their first contest. The Announcer though this was interesting news. for he remembered that the Prince and Princess where planning to enter their first dance contest together. So he wrote back to the prince telling him that he agreed to accept the dancers of the mysterious masquerade to let them take their place! The Announcer then sent his letter by messenger horse. When the prince received the letter, he and the princess were relieved to hear the good news. The first phase of their plan was a success! Which of course you'll find out soon enough!

At last it was the day of the Renaissance Fair, everyone in the whole kingdom attended in the festivity events to compete in many games & activities. such as Jousting, archery and of course theirs the dance Contest! Now here is the reason why that naughty fairy was entering it in the first place, whichever of the contestants dance perfectly shall be named the King or Queen of the Reissuance fair, if that fairy wins an becomes king, he'll declare dancing to be illegal for everyone except himself. On stage at the beginning of the Contest the Announcer began to make his announcement to audience: "Citizens of our fair kingdom, due to a royal predicament the prince and princess are unable to compete in the contest. However we have little hope for taken their place are- The Dancers of the mysterious masquerade. Though we may not know who they are & I suggest that we respect their secret identities and give them a round of applause for filling in for our beloved Royals!" As the two masked dancers made their walked onto the stage, the whole crowd in the audience clapped for them. Knowing these two where their only hope to keep the fair from going downhill. As for the jealous fairy, let's just say he was surprised at this. for he didn't expect to be competing against dancers he never seen before! One thing was for sure he wasn't planning on losing to them! He walked up to the dancers and said, "So you dancers plan on challenging me? Well best of luck to you both!" "Thank you very much, may the best dancer win!" replied one of the dancers! When they shook hands one of the dancers could see a scheming look in the jealous fairies eyes. knowing that he was going to come up with something. Unfortunately this would make them feel worried but they weren't for they had some special tricks up their sleeves! The First dance they did was ballet, an after that it was jazz an after that it was Russian, an in the final round they did Irish Dancing. While the Mysterious masquerade dancers performed, the Jealous Fairy cooked up a magic spell that would cheat his way to victory. But before he could cast it, something blocked his magic preventing him from causing any trouble! When it was his turn to dance, the jealous fairy started to lose the rhythm of the music and he couldn't dance to the beat. He then got out of breathe and landed flat on his feet. The judges then added up the scores for each of events and from the looks of it they decided who the winners where! The Announcer received an envelope from the judges and began to announce the winner of the Contest! "The Winners of the Dance Contest are, The Dancers of the Mysterious Masquerade, Congratulations!" As the two dancers walked up on the stage the audience cheered for them! They were amazed for their victorious win has saved the Renaissance Fair from becoming a gloomy place. The jealous fairy sighed as he walked up with a heavy heart excepting his defeat! He then says: "You truly have shown me what true dancing is all about! For that you have my thanks!" The fairy said respectively! "You know winning isn't everything!" the female dancer explained "If winning is more important to you than the feelings of other people in this Entire kingdom, then you my friend have forgotten the true spirit of dancing!" Protested the male dancer! The fairy was ashamed and so he tells everyone his true story about the day his Family tor his dreams apart. Every idea he wanted to do for his life turned wild. those ideas twisted into jealousy hatred. He though if he couldn't have fun then no one could, the only problem was he never says a word to them. Because he was afraid to speak his mind out in anger cause if he did they would push their anger back on him. Then the Fairy began shedding some tears. for talking about his life made him feel hurt. When the Masquerade dancers heard him speak his feelings, a smile grew upon their faces. And so for a surprise introduction, they reviled their identities and to everyone's disturbance they turned out to be the prince and princess. The Prince then exclaims! "We understand how you feel now, but that doesn't mean we can just take it out on others, in order to get what you want you have to work for it! As a prince I had to attend royal duties such as royal forms and fencing lessons!" "So in ordered to do something I love doing I have to work for it?" Questioned the fairy! "Exactly!" responded the princess "Now if you're willing to start over we have an opportunity prepared for you!" She offered! Before the fairies eyes, the Kind helpful enchantress appeared on the stage. An she exclaims, "You may have tried to cheat your way to the top but hearing your story makes us realize how rough we started out. I know this because it's been hard for me too, learning new things is truly hard but I kept on working at it and I never gave up!" "Do you think I could do the same?" The fairy asked "That depends if you would like to accept my special offer!" The enchantress responded "I will make you my partner in training, together we can learn an help bring happiness to others! What do you think?" A smile then grew upon the fairies face, an as he shook hands with the enchantress he said- "I would love to learn with a new friend like you, and from this day forth I promise to do good from now on!" "Then you're welcome to stay in our Kingdom!" The prince said with joyful glee! So in the End, the prince and princess where crowned King and Queen of the renaissance fair an all the people in kingdom where very happy to have them, cause now they could learn to dance freely& lively. As for our no longer mean fairy, he and the kind helpful enchantress became a great team learning all new sorts of magic spells that where meant to do good for others. With that kind of experience, the fairy learned something valuable! "In order to find your dream, you got to work for life to earn your life!" The End!

Created by Faith Tejada who was inspired by Australian Childhood Educators play/ nursery Rhyme! Faith: what makes a story special is the feeling of the heart and soul you put into it! We have our own ways of telling them and they can give them a whole new meaning to them.


End file.
